<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it was peace by LoonyLoopyLisa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310679">it was peace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLoopyLisa/pseuds/LoonyLoopyLisa'>LoonyLoopyLisa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, dog rescue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLoopyLisa/pseuds/LoonyLoopyLisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Um, hi, I’m Bucky?” he said, hating himself for the way it came out like a question.</p>
<p>“Hi Bucky,” the man answered, a wide smile on his tan face, “I’m Clint.  What can I do for you?”</p>
<p>Inwardly thankful for this therapist for making him practice he said, “I was wondering if you had any volunteer opportunities?”</p>
<p>Clint gave him a considering look, bright blue eyes narrowed thoughtfully.  Bucky was sure he was assessing him and finding him lacking, taking in the missing arm and coming up with a reason Bucky wouldn’t fit in.  He was bracing himself for the rejection when Clint said, “sure.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Winterhawk Wonderland - 2020 edition!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it was peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_girlfriend/gifts">dr_girlfriend</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For dr_girlfriend as part of the Winterhawk Wonderland Exchange.</p>
<p>I really loved all of your prompts but dog rescue planted itself firmly in my brain.  I really hope you like this!</p>
<p>Title from a quote by Milan Kundera: “Dogs are our link to paradise. They don’t know evil or jealousy or discontent. To sit with a dog on a hillside on a glorious afternoon is to be back in Eden, where doing nothing was not boring — it was peace.” </p>
<p>I am not a dog trainer, I'm not a vet, I briefly googled how to help anxious dogs, please do not use these tactics on real life dogs, I don't actually know what I'm talking about.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky checked the address he had been given for the third time.  The building in front of him was slightly rundown, with paint peeling in places and a worn-out welcome mat reading <i>There’s, like, a bunch of big ass dogs in here</i>.  Gingerly, Bucky opened the door and walked inside.  A large dog laying on a cushion on the floor opened his eyes to look at Bucky before apparently deciding he wasn’t worth his time and closing his eyes.  While the outside had seemed dilapidated a lot of work had obviously gone into the inside.  The walls were painted a bright purple and were covered with pictures.  Bucky started to move closer for a better look when a loud crash followed by a series of barking dogs startled him.</p>
<p>He looked toward the source of the noise, internally debating whether he should go check on whatever had fallen or running out the door and never looking back.  His choice was made for him, however, when a tall blond man came stumbling through the door to the back.</p>
<p>The man straightened up, catching sight of the dog.  “There you are, how do you keep getting out here?”  Bucky awkwardly cleared his throat but the man didn’t even look toward him, continuing to talk to the dog.  “It’s time for breakfast, old man, you better get back there before it’s all gone.”</p>
<p>The dog huffed, slowly getting to his feet before ambling right past Bucky on his way to the door.  The man held the door open for him before turning his attention to Bucky.  “How can I help you?” he asked politely. </p>
<p>“Um, hi, I’m Bucky?” he said, hating himself for the way it came out like a question.</p>
<p>“Hi Bucky,” the man answered, a wide smile on his tan face, “I’m Clint.  What can I do for you?”</p>
<p>Inwardly thankful for this therapist for making him practice he said, “I was wondering if you had any volunteer opportunities?”</p>
<p>Clint gave him a considering look, bright blue eyes narrowed thoughtfully.  Bucky was sure he was assessing him and finding him lacking, taking in the missing arm and coming up with a reason Bucky wouldn’t fit in.  He was bracing himself for the rejection when Clint said, “sure.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“We can always use more help around here,” Clint said.  “What do you feel comfortable doing?”</p>
<p>Bucky had no idea.  His plan had been to get rejected, go back to his apartment, and be able to tell Steve that he had tried.  He never thought someone would actually say yes.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” he answered after too much time had passed.</p>
<p>Clint didn’t seem phased by his hesitation.  “That’s fine,” he answered in the same cheerful voice, “we’ll find something.  I’ll give you the tour while you think about it.”</p>
<p>Clint led Bucky toward the back, speaking almost nonstop about his tendency to collect strays and the way his apartment had quickly filled with dogs and cats and the occasional bird before his friends had convinced him to open a proper rescue. He introduced people as they passed them-“That’s Kate, she’s in charge of all the social media accounts”-but never seemed to expect Bucky to say anything in return.</p>
<p>Before long they were sitting in an office, a volunteer application and a cup of coffee sitting in front of Bucky.  “Like I said before,” Clint said, settling in at the seat next to Bucky instead of on the other side of the desk, “we have a lot of different things you could do.  You could talk to people who come in looking for a pet-”</p>
<p>“No,” Bucky interrupted, panic spiking through him  “I don’t want to talk to people.”</p>
<p>“That’s okay,” Clint continued.  “You could walk dogs.”</p>
<p>Bucky glanced down at the sleeve of his missing arm.  “I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” he said doubtfully.</p>
<p>“We have some dogs that came from bad situations,” he said.  “Some have been abused or neglected, some have just been strays their entire lives.  Sometimes they’re anxious around people, which can make it hard to find homes for them.  You could help with that?”</p>
<p>Bucky could understand being anxious around people, he was anxious around people all the time.  But being able to help those dogs overcome that nervousness and find homes sounded perfect.</p>
<p>“What would I need to do?”</p>
<p>Clint’s smile brightened, apparently thrilled to have found something Bucky was willing to do.  “To start with, just sit in the same room as the dog.  They’ll be in a kennel with the door closed so you’ll be perfectly safe.  Just hang out, play on your phone, read a book, whatever.  As they get used to you we’ll have you in the same room with the kennel door open and then eventually give you some treats or food and wait until they approach you.”</p>
<p>“That’s it?” Bucky asked.</p>
<p>“That’s it.  It’s important for the dogs to be able to move at their own pace.  Some dogs figure out that most people are friendly quickly and they’ll be all over you for treats and pets but some take longer.  Every dog is different.”</p>
<p>It almost sounded like some of the stuff his therapist told him about his recovery but Bucky pushed that thought aside for later.  “I’ll do it.”</p>
<p>By the time Bucky finished filling out the paperwork, he was exhausted.  Clint seemed to understand, gently herding him out the door and telling him to come back Wednesday morning.  </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Bucky woke suddenly Wednesday morning, jolted out of a dream about bullets and pain by the ringing on his alarm clock.  He pulled the covers over his head, groaning and considering going back to sleep and skipping volunteering when Steve opened his door, cheery voice calling out, “Good morning! I’m making pancakes!”</p>
<p>Goddammit.  Steve knew him too well.</p>
<p>Bucky rolled out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom, showering quickly before putting on sweatpants and a hoodie and wandering into the kitchen where a cup of coffee was already waiting at the table.  He sat down and a plate of pancakes with a blueberry smile appeared in front of him.  He glared half-heartedly at Steve but the effect was probably lost when he took a big bite anyway.</p>
<p>Before long Steve had hustled him out the door, offering to walk with him to volunteer.  Bucky couldn’t think of anything more embarrassing than being dropped off for his first day by his best friend so he flipped him off and walked by himself.  By the time he arrived he almost wished he had let Steve tag along but it was too late now.  Steeling himself, he walked through the front door.</p>
<p>The same dog was sitting in the otherwise empty main room.  Unsure, Bucky waited the few minutes until Clint walked out and found him.  “Bucky!” he exclaimed, “it’s great to see you!”</p>
<p>Bucky nodded his head.</p>
<p>“Come with me, I’ll introduce you to the dog you’ll be working with today,” Clint said, gesturing toward the back.</p>
<p>Bucky followed him through the hallways until they reached a small room set apart from everything else.  Clint gestured to the large dog inside.  “This is Max,” he said.  “He just got the all-clear from the vet so we’re going to start trying to get him used to people.”  They walked into the room and Max immediately backed into the corner of his closed kennel, tail tucked between his legs.  There was a cushion sitting on the floor in the opposite corner with a bag of treats sitting next to it.  “You’re going to want to sit on the cushion,” Clint explained.  “It’s less threatening if you’re not towering over him.  I normally throw in a treat every few minutes so he can see that good things can come from people but otherwise I act like I’m ignoring him.  We’ll wait for him to get more comfortable before we open up the door.  Do you have any questions?”</p>
<p>Bucky thought for a moment but he didn’t think he had any questions so he shook his head.</p>
<p>“Great!  I’ll be by every once in a while to check in and see if you need anything.”</p>
<p>Bucky watched Clint leave then glanced at Max who was still cowering in the kennel.  “I know how you feel, buddy,” Bucky mumbled before settling down on the cushion, phone in hand.  It was easy to fall into a rhythm of playing games on his phone and tossing a treat to Max every few minutes.  He almost cheered the first time Max ate a treat but managed to stop himself just in time.  Eventually, Max laid down in the kennel, still as far from Bucky as he could manage and watching him closely but Bucky had spent months talking to his therapist about small victories and was thrilled with the progress.</p>
<p>Clint walked by often, pausing outside the window and raising an eyebrow questioningly.  Bucky sent him a thumbs up every time and Clint continued on his way, apparently content to take Bucky at his word.</p>
<p>After an hour Clint gestured for Bucky to come out.  He gathered his phone and stood, causing Max to stand as well and back away as Bucky walked to the door.  “I know it might not seem like a lot but that was great,” Clint said.  “Are you willing to come back in a couple days?”</p>
<p>Which was how Bucky found himself volunteering three days a week.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Two weeks after his first visit Clint declared Max was ready for a session with the kennel door open.  Max stayed in his kennel the entire time but he was no longer cowering away from Bucky. </p>
<p>The next week Clint sat with Bucky on the cushion, showing him how he would toss treats a little closer each time, so Max would need to move a little closer to them to get the treat.  When the hour ended and they stood Bucky found himself missing the warmth of Clint pressed against his side.</p>
<p>Clint started to sit in with Bucky more often, explaining that he wanted Max to get used to more than one person at a time.  Bucky wasn’t sure about the explanation but he found himself looking forward to the days Clint joined him, pressed against his side and talking quietly.</p>
<p>Bucky was sitting in Max’s room alone one day, carefully not-watching as Max slowly left the kennel, keeping an eye on Bucky the entire time.  He crept closer while Bucky pretended to play on his phone until Max was right beside him.  Bucky held his hand out shakily, letting Max smell him before tentatively reaching out a hand and petting him under the chin.  Max closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.  Bucky kept very still while Max stepped over his legs before flopping down and letting out a deep, content sigh.</p>
<p>Almost afraid to move Bucky carefully ran his hand down Max’s back, losing himself in the rhythm of petting him.  At the end of the hour, Bucky glanced to the window to see Clint watching them, a bright, beautiful smiling spread across his face.  Bucky gently nudged Max off of him before standing, unable to contain his smile.  He rushed out of the room and straight into Clint’s arms, laughing as Clint spun him around.</p>
<p>Clint set him down but didn’t let go, licking his lips before looking down at Buckys.  What once would have been the scariest thing in the world felt easy as Bucky pushed himself up to press his lips against Clint’s, smiling into the kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And then Bucky adopted Max and they all lived happily ever after.  The end.</p>
<p>My <a>tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>